Soundtracks
Summary This article will mainly list and discuss the soundtracks that were used in Fantastic Frontier. These soundtracks will be preserved and will still be found in this article if you still want to listen to it. It will mainly include any soundtracks/OSTs of the recent large updates to the game and will gradually move on to older and recent soundtracks. Unknown soundtracks are soundtracks that can be heard in-game and may have a YouTube video with the OST playing, however, it is unclear where they had originated from. Credits to IdeaGenerator for identifying some of the older music in-game, as well as providing a playlist under the name of Aquadrious as of February 28, 2018. You may use the playlist provided by Aquadrious by clicking here: Playlist Soundtracks Soundtracks (Map Areas) A list of soundtracks that are played in any map areas of the Frontier and other worlds/dimensions accessible by the players in Fantastic Frontier. Most of them are identified, while others remain to be unknown. |Topple Town |- |Air Pirate Secret Base | |The Town of Right and Wrong |- |Bumbly March | |Gnome Magic School |- |Careful Preparation | |The Town of Right and Wrong |- |Colony of Lava | |Rabbit Hole |- |Dino Island | |Greenhorn Grove |- |Dragon and Toast | |Frigid Waste (PvP), The Pits |- |Drums of the Deep | |Blue Ogre Arena, Blue Ogre Camp, Red Ant Cove, The Deep Forest |- |Gilligex Isle | |Pit Depths, The Pits |- |Hoodmonger Outpost | |Hoodlum Falls |- |How Do You Like Me Now?! | |Strangeman's Domain |- |Lavatron 3 | |Celestial Peak, Petrified Grassland, Rubble Spring |- |Master of the Feast | |Farm Fortress, Twinkling Meadow |- |Moonlight Hall | |Farm Fortress, Twinkling Meadow |- |Mosquito's Nest | |The Spider's Nest |- |Netherworld Shanty | |Blackrock Mountain, The Pits |- |No More | |Topple Hill, Topple Lake, Topple Town |- |Ribbetopia 2 | |Topple Lake |- |Rising Waters | |Coral Bay, The Long Coast |- |River of Io | |The Forgotten Lands, The Maze Wood |- |Rock is Sponge | |Rabbit Hole |- |Sound of Fanfare | |Topple Hill |- |Towering Temple | |Ancient Forest, The Far Coast |- |Twilight Gulch | |Abandoned Orchard, Celestial Field |} Soundtracks (Otherworld Tower) A list of soundtracks that are played on any of the 50 floors of the Otherworld Tower dungeon. Some will only be heard once, while others are heard on multiple floors. Some are identified, while others remain unidentified. |Floor 47 |- |Battle Tesso | |Floor 12, Floor 19 |- |Battlefield | |Floor 5, Floor 28, Floor 33 |- |Boss Battle | |Floor 35 |- |Candy Chateau Theme | |Floor 16, Floor 17, Floor 21 |- |DOA | |Floor 30 |- |Fear Anytime | |Floor 46 |- |Fighting Man | |Floor 32, Floor 41 |- |Funkyboard 1 & Funkyboard 2 | |Floor 9, Floor 23, Floor 48 |- |Graveyard Shift | |Floor 10, Floor 39 |- |Nightmare Machine | |Floor 36 |- |Perfervid Fluid (Altered) | |Floor 50 |- |Pinwheel | |Floor 40 |- |Reckless | |Floor 34 |- |Red Tree | |Floor 49 |- |Reflux-Fallen Knaaren Warrior | |Floor 15, Floor 26 |- |The Disk | |Floor 1, Floor 2, Floor 3, Floor 4 |- |The Fanatics | |Floor 44 |- |The Hoodboom | |Floor 22 |} Soundtracks (Ratboy's Nightmare Update/Nightmare Boss Update) A list of soundtracks that are played in the Nightmare and its zones. This will also include Nightmare Boss Update's soundtracks. Some music can be heard in one specific place while others can be heard in multiple events and/or zones. |The Mansion |- |Gifts of Nature | |Meeting Place (Changing Machine Room), The Plant Room |- |Living Nightmare | |Ratboy's Nightmare Dungeon |- |Marty Gots a Plan | |The Deli |- |Morgana Rides | |The Road |- |Pinwheel | |(Behind) The Vault |- |Storybook Pages | |The Grand Hall |- |The Builder | |The Deli's Minigame |- |The Last Moment of the Dark | |Ratboy's Nightmare Dungeon (CIRCUS phase) |} Soundtracks (Spring Update) A list of soundtracks that are played on the island of Matumada or in the Ice Spire. Some music can be heard in one specific place while others can be heard in multiple events and/or zones. |Matumada |- |Island Alive | |Upper Island |- |Spring Wind | |Ice Spire |- |Storm Island | |Matumada |- |The Emerald Isle | |Upper Island |- |Wind Runner | |Ice Spire |} Soundtracks (Scenarios) A list of soundtracks that are played during introductory sections of the game, end credits, and/or any scenarios or events that occur in-game. This specifically refers to the introduction music of Fantastic Frontier. |Introductory Music upon entering the Otherworld Tower |- |Solitaire | |Introductory Music of Fantastic Frontier (Replacement of Perfervid Fluid due to Copyright Strike) |} Soundtracks (Themes) A list of soundtracks that are played during certain scenarios where players are fighting against a dangerous threat, like the Inspector or Mr.58. Also known as the theme songs of a particular mob or NPC. |Circus |- |Funkyboard 1 & Funkyboard 2 | |Inspector |- |Perfervid Fluid (Altered) | |Mr.58 |- |Pinwheel | |Old Tin Toy |- |Rock is Sponge | |Parasite |- |The Fanatics | |Otherworldly Knight |} Removed Soundtracks A list of soundtracks that were once heard in the game of Fantastic Frontier before being removed due to copyright claims/strikes. They were then replaced with ROBLOX's replacement audio files and as of June 29, 2018, the following audios were affected: * Topple Town Nighttime's Music * Fantastic Frontier's Intro Music * Floor 38 (Home From Work)'s Music |Floor 38 |- |Perfervid Fluid | |Introductory Music of Fantastic Frontier |- |The Cloisters of Glaciers and Flame | |Topple Hill, Topple Lake, Topple Town |} Important Notices Unidentified Soundtracks Help the community of Fantastic Frontier by identifying the music provided below! Category:FF Wikia